Actions and Emotions
by Rachel452
Summary: Nikki & Nora: 50 actions and emotions from our two favorite women. Femmeslash inside. There I told you so you've been warned.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Nikki & Nora is the genius of Nancylee Myatt and I am humbled by her greatness. I also don't own Liz Vassey or Christina Cox, much as I'd like to.

**A/N:** I absolutely adore this 'show' (and have literally watched the pilot like a hundred times) and I wish there could have been more. So I made some moments that could have been had the show gotten picked up. P.S. if anyone ever wants to chat about Nikki and Nora (or Liz and Christina) pm me because I could go on all day about it :)

* * *

**Fury**

The suspect who had punched Nikki regretted it when Nora was set upon him in the interrogation room.

**Forgiveness**

"I'm sorry," Nikki cried. "I completely understand why you can't tell your family and I shouldn't have pressured you."

The little brunette presence she had been missing the last several days was standing in the doorway and Nora couldn't speak because of the tears rising to the surface. Instead she hugged the other woman to her and hoped the embrace conveyed that she was the one who was sorry she wasn't as brave as she wanted to be when it came to her family.

Nikki seemed to have understood because she captured her lips in a bruising way that made Nora forget how to breathe and she let the door close behind them.

**Envy**

Dan walked them out of the squad room, his hand firmly planted on the small of Nora's back and Nikki's hand clenched in a fist.

**Confusion**

Nora is trying to figure out why she can't get her new partner out of her head.

**Laughter**

Laughing at her from the bed isn't helpful, Nikki exclaimed as she was half immersed in the closet, painstakingly searching for the matching shoe she needed before they could go on their date.

**Thoughtfulness**

A double foam, half-caf, sugar free, vanilla latte sat on her desk and Nikki took a long sip, shooting her partner a thankful look as she sank into her chair.

**Suspicion**

Nikki is fairly sure Nora watching her every move has to do with more than the blonde being a good partner.

**Apprehension**

"Be careful," Nora stressed before Nikki left for the undercover operation.

**Wonderment**

Nora's never experienced that weak in the knees sensation before and Nikki can make it happen with a single look.

**Conniving**

"You know it's late, if you don't feel like driving all the way to your apartment you can always stay with me tonight," Nikki said casually after work.

**Cleverness**

"We're on stakeout tonight," Nora informed her partner, telling herself the excitement she felt was because of the work, not because she would be in close quarters with Nikki for several hours. Had she asked around she would have discovered her partner had actually volunteered them for the assignment before she had, but Nikki let her think it was all her idea.

**Sarcasm**

"No Charlie, I'm sure justice can wait until you've finished your lunch," Nora ribbed and Nikki elbowed her as she chuckled quietly.

**Placating**

"Fine, you're not sick," Nikki said just as Nora had another coughing fit across the desk from her. She rolled her eyes and muttered words about difficult, stubborn women under her breath.

**Resentment**

"Not all of us got everything we wanted growing up," Nora said in defense of the suspect's background, growing silent when she registered the hurt in Nikki's eyes.

**Boredom**

"Stop it," Nora commanded with mock severity. Nikki stopped kicking the desk momentarily to whine, "I'm bored."

Several minutes went by and Nora thought that was the end of it until she felt a foot run slowly up her leg and couldn't help the smile that formed as she looked up and saw Nikki dutifully doing her work, innocent except for the smirk on her face.

**Playfulness**

Nikki laughed at her girlfriend, who was trying to prove she could walk in her heels… and failing. "Told you it was harder than it looks," she managed to get out before Nora launched herself at her, tackling her into a giggling heap on the bed.

**Contentment**

"I'm never moving again," Nora proclaimed from the bath, covered with bubbles and Nikki.

**Lust**

Nikki's jaw dropped when she saw the outfit Nora was wearing. "I know, how am I supposed to chase a perp in this? It's too short," Nora complained, tugging on the tight material. The brunette shook her head as she eyed the woman up and down, the possessive look in her eyes growing when she observed Dan walking towards them. When Nora noticed she tilted her head and promised quietly, "If it doesn't get ruined I'll put it back on for you later."

**Slyness**

"Why did you bring your handcuffs home?" Nikki questioned, flushing at the devious smile on her lover's face.

**Restlessness**

"I can't sleep," Nikki complained as she tossed the sheets off herself. "It's too hot." The ice she got cooled her down, but what Nora did with it heated her in a different way.

**Anticipation**

Nora's eyes fluttered closed as Nikki leaned into her slowly, giving her every opportunity to say no.

**Tranquility**

They had the morning off and not even the dog was awake yet as the two detectives slumbered through the sunrise and well into the morning.

**Defiance**

"I'm in love with her," Nora stated as Bobby sat there, eyes darting between her and her sheet-clad partner.

**Denial**

You're obviously not attracted to her, she's a woman. Nora repeated the statement in her head after realizing she had been staring at her partner for too long again.

**Confliction**

Choosing between your lover and your family is an impossible choice, Nora decides.

**Bliss**

The surprise party had been a huge success and Nikki was ecstatic, but when Nora told her she had finagled for them to have a week's vacation from work the brunette form launched into her arms with a piercing shriek that made them both laugh.

**Gracefulness**

Nikki watched as Nora slipped out of the sheets and held her breath, letting it out with a smile when the blonde returned and took the presumably sleeping woman in her arms again.

**Candor**

"I know you probably want better for her, Sir. But I love her with everything I am and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make her happy." She gave a small laugh in spite of the situation. "And right now she's insisting that it's me so we're going to be together no matter what."

**Understanding**

"I've never been with a woman before…" Nora trailed off. Nikki kissed her hard, easing her anxiety as she intertwined their hands so she could guide them both.

**Caring**

"You don't have to do this," she protested weakly from the couch as Nikki unloaded bags of groceries and all sorts of cold medicine on the counter.

The other woman didn't look up from her task, but replied with a short, "I know. Now shut up and pick out a movie."

**Indulgence**

"Alright, fine. You can get both pairs," Nora gave in as Nikki held up both of the shoes with a perfected pout.

**Frustration**

"Why can't you just tell them you're with me?" Nikki asked for the umpteenth time as Nora complained about yet another dinner setup from her mother.

**Animosity**

It was Monday morning and Dan couldn't figure out why Nikki was giving him the cold shoulder. He thought about it for another minute before picking up the phone to thank Nora's mother for inviting him for family dinner the night before.

**Worry**

Luckily the bullet had only grazed Nora's arm, but Nikki paced the hallways anyway and didn't relax until she saw her partner was okay for herself.

**Paranoia**

"Are you sure your life wouldn't be simpler without me in it?" Nikki questioned Nora after a particularly harrowing phone call with her mother.

Nora pinned her to the bed, kissing her thoroughly before saying, "Simplicity is overrated."

**Relief**

Nora exhaled slowly when Nikki's voice came over the radio assuring the unit she was unharmed.

**Teasing**

"That was an amazing move!" one of the guys from the squad room praised. "Nora, your partner is really flexible!"

"I know," she replied with a covert wink to the woman next to her.

**Justification**

The only reason I'm glad she's my new partner is because we need more women on the force, she told herself.

**Fear**

She trembled, "If anything were to happen to you…"

Nora pulled her into her arms and kissed her forehead. "I know."

**Assurance**

Nikki repeated that she was in this for the long haul, whether Nora ever told people or not.

**Bitterness**

Nikki insisted she understood why Nora couldn't get out of spending Christmas Eve with her family, but that didn't stop her from drinking the whole bottle of wine while she watched 'It's A Wonderful Life' alone.

**Vulnerability**

Nora's nightmares woke them both and the only thing that could calm her enough to fall asleep again was the way Nikki held her, reassuring she was fine and everything was okay.

**Temptation**

They really shouldn't be doing what they're doing in the squad locker room, but once Nikki started kissing her neck, Nora knew she wasn't going to be able to be the voice of reason.

**Certainty**

Even though their relationship has obstacles to overcome, Nora tells Nikki she's never been more sure of anything before.

**Joy**

"I love her so much, Daddy!" Nikki beams over lunch with her father and he tells her he wants to meet Nora because the way that she's glowing indicates how serious their relationship must be.

**Disappointment**

"Well of course we think Nikki's lovely honey, but can't Dan come over for dinner instead?" her mother asked and Nora bit back her tears with a forced smile.

**Irritation**

They had both brought dates to the annual NOPD New Years party and only Bobby was clued in to why both women looked annoyed and bored the whole evening.

The ball dropped and Nora gave her date a weak smile after he kissed her, but her stomach dropped when she caught a flash of a familiar red dress disappear out the door in a rush.

**Alertness**

They had had a long, harrowing day at work, but when Nikki slowly peeled her clothes off to get ready for a bath Nora's exhaustion promptly disappeared.

**Anger**

Everyone in the precinct is walking on eggshells when they get into an argument over a case. They aren't speaking to each other and when they do it's with icy politeness, but neither hesitates to rip into someone else over the slightest thing.

**Jealousy**

"You certainly were the popular one last night." Nora nonchalantly alluded to the night before when they had been at a local bar that was popular with cops. She kept her eyes on the paperwork she was filling out refusing to acknowledge that yes, she had been jealous over all the attention Nikki had been paid from their coworkers and other bar patrons. And she was definitely refusing to acknowledge that she wasn't as bothered by that as she was by the fact that Nikki had flirted right back with some of them.

Nikki raised an eyebrow, enjoying the fact she had seemingly gotten underneath the blonde's skin. "Jealous?" she asked, only half teasing.

The blonde head across from her snapped up, blue eyes meeting brown ones. "Why would I have been?" she answered with a question.

"You tell me," Nikki challenged. At that her partner diverted her gaze and Nikki shook her head slightly. "All I know is that you could have saved yourself a lot of trouble if you had paid more attention to me instead of pretending I wasn't sitting right next to you all night."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!! Love, Rachel452


End file.
